1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container with a plastic closure, more particularly to a container with a wide-mouth spout and a closure which seals against the spout for resealably closing the container.
2. Background Information
It is known to provide a resealable container for granular or fluid product having a wide mouth spout with a closure which seals against the spout. Examples of such packaging are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,383,558 and 5,489,036. These containers have a semi-spherical spout with an opening that is 50 to 80 percent of the diameter of the container. The closure has an end wall approximately the diameter of the opening formed by the spout and a double frustoconical skirt which engages threads on the container below the semi-spherical spout. The closure includes three separate sealing elements extending downward form the end wall: a circular centering sealing rim which forms a plug seal with the container opening; a circular projection which seals against the finish on the container; and a circular flexible flange with a tip which is deflected outward by the semi-spherical spout.
There is room, however, for improvement in such packaging and especially in the arrangement for sealing the closure.
An object of the present invention is to provide such improved packaging and especially, such packaging with a simple, reliable arrangement for sealing the container initially and between uses.